


A Shattered Mind, A Broken Man

by starrywolf101



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blackhat has a crush on Flug, Insanity, Kind and Caring Blackhat, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, OOC Blackhat, The scientist doesn't look like he shares the crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Flug loses his mind literally and becomes nothing more than his skin. Blackhat takes care of Flug until the broken scientist (he hopes) returns to his normal state





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my story, *nervous laughter* I hope it isn't too bad
> 
> I'm not very good with writing yet

Blackhat gave a grumble, for the past week he had been avoiding Dr. Flug. Just the mention or thought of that name caused his face to burn, his stomach to curl in on itself, and his so called "heart" to skip a beat (literally since he isn't human). These symptoms seemed to worsen when Blackhat sees the doctor! The eldritch would pace around the office space day after day, only leaving to go yell at Demencia or 5.0.5. That's when he heard a large crash, Blackhat just rolled his eyes and got up to yell at Demencia for breaking something. He stepped out of his office only to find the blue bear cowering in fear. Nothing too suspicious yet, Blackhat went to continue on, but he felt a tug at his coat, 5.0.5 pointed towards the lab once he got the demon's attention and made grunting sounds. Blackhat went to tell the animal off when the scent of blood filled the air, the bear crinkled its nose at the putrid stench, the flower atop its head drooping in response. The eldritch mindlessly walked towards the lab, only to stop at the doors when he heard someone maniacally laughing. The insanity that filled the air afterwards sent a shiver down the demon's spine.

Blackhat burst through the doors to find Flug standing above two fresh corpses, by their ridiculous outfits and the hole in the wall, Blackhat guessed they were just some heroes that broke in, wanting to pick a fight with The Great Blackhat. The eldritch just stood in the entrance of the lab with a puzzled expression, Flug never kill anyone by hand before, nor had he wanted to when Blackhat insisted on having him try. The scientist turned around to face his boss, his bag was torn to shreds letting Blackhat see his face. It was covered in old scars, and his eyes were two different colors, one blue, the other a light gray. Those eyes held a madness in them, and the grin on Flug's face seemed to be in accordance with that. Blackhat realized that there wasn't a remnant of the anxious doctor he knew left. The goggles that Flug normally wore were in a puddle of blood, and the clothes the scientist wore were in ruins, they were ripped and covered in blood. Tears had began to run down Flug's cheeks even though the grin on his face had seemed to impossibly grow wider. The small man fell to his knees and gripped his hair, Blackhat went to step forward towards the broken man but got startled when mad laughter escaped his throat. The eldritch dropped to his knees to embrace the other.

"Shh, you're okay now Flug, it's okay now" Blackhat gently cooed, the sound of his voice, along with the physical contact seemed to turn his laughter into quiet sobs. The eldritch lifted Flug into his arms and started towards his room. Once they've arrived, Blackhat brings Flug into a lavish bathroom and turns the tub faucet on. He undresses Flug and put the other into the bath, cleaning him until the blood washed off the scientist's skin. By now, the sobs Flug was emitting had turned into incoherent babbling, Blackhat ignores this and redresses Flug into loose fitting black pajamas and a new paper bag. Then carries Fug to the bed and sits next to him, just then something clicks inside Blackhat's head, the symptoms he's been feeling lately was because he cared very deeply for his scientist, he LIKED Fug. The next few weeks carried out the same schedule, Black Hat would work 27-7 in the lab creating weapons for the catalog, since he couldn't bring himself to hire a replacement for Flug. Blackhat had created a temporary bed for the doctor beside him so he can have Flug close at all times.

The eldritch also took care of the other's needs via 5.0.5, the bear would feed the doctor his three meals a day, though Blackhat would use magic to keep the scientist from soiling himself from his lack of the ability to care for himself. At night, when the other passed out, he would pull a blanket over the sleeping form and whisper "I love you" to the man even though he knew Flug couldn't hear him. While taking care of the nightly routine, Demencia had popped her head in to check on the eldritch, her usually hyperactive self has been replaced with a gloomy spirit. Even though she wouldn't say it aloud, Demencia thought of Flug has a big brother, since he used take care of her and 5.0.5. She realized it best not to interrupt Blackhat since the last time she disturbed this odd routine, he took his anger out on her. She winced at the memory, Blackhat had kissed Flug upon the forehead and whispered his love to the broken man. Though, Demencia could have sworn that Flug had a reaction to it, he looked peaceful for the first time since the incident. Demencia then approached Blackhat with a cup of tea, she could tell her boss was stressed since he now had no down time at all. He took it and quietly thanked her, she left the lab and wondered by to her own room. Had Flug really reacted to Blackhat, or was it just her imagination...

-

It has now been a month sense Flug stopped responding, but Blackhat hasn't given up hope yet. He had been working like normal when the doctor had started mumbling again, Blackhat didn't pay much attention at first, but then he noticed that Flug had been speaking full sentences. His eye teared up with joy, only to realize the doctor still can't hear or feel Blackhat. The words of nonsense Flug had been spouting out were broken and jumbled, but still were intact just enough to be understood. "Wa- up, wake up, wake u- plea- d don- h hur- me, I I'm sor sorry!" The scientist had now been rocking back and forth, scratching his skin raw, leaving marks in some places, while drawing blood in others. Blackhat was horrified by these actions, he went over to the other and held his arms at the side while he hugged him, the muttering seemed to stop, and Flug went limp. Almost as if he were leaning into the eldritch's embrace, no he wasn't, Flug couldn't do that, right? The scientist's hazy eyes were dripping tears down his cheeks. Blackhat went to plant a kiss on his forehead again and whispered an "I love you, Flug." The eldritch pulled away from the doctor to find that his eyes were slightly more focused, and they were staring Blackhat right in eye. The demon's chest gave a flutter as met the doctor's gaze with a soft, caring one. 

Flug whispered off an almost silent "I love you too, sir," Blackhat pulled Flug in for a kiss, making sure to move the paper bag up first to reveal the doctor's lips. After Blackhat pulled away, Flug went to stand up, but couldn't budge an inch, his body too weak to move. The eldritch noticed this and carried the other back to his room, and laid him down in the bed. Blackhat left the room, leaving Flug alone to his own devices. The doctor tried to think back to the last thing he remembered, but it only caused salty tears to run down his face once more. The doctor could only recall feeling unstable, like he was ready to give out at any moment. Blackhat came back into the room, with a tray of light foods to find the doctor clutching his bag tightly where his hair is and tears streaming down his neck and soaking the bag. He quickly set the food down at the end of the bed and went to calm down the other, shushes the doctor lightly. Flug met the gaze of his boss and returned the kiss from earlier. At that moment, Demencia and 5.0.5 burst into the room, after they couldn't find Flug or Blackhat in the lab, tears of joy ran the the lizard girl's face while the bear perked up a bit. 

It took Flug days, but he had started to gather his strength. When Blackhat couldn't help him maneuver around the mansion, 5.0.5 would carry him somewhere or Demencia would let Fug lean on her as they walked. Finally, everything was back to normal, minus the fact that Blackhat and his scientist were now dating, but that's a story for a different day.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little wrap up that happened about 2-3 years into the future since the first chapter

Flug was woken up by a hand gently shaking him awake. “Wake up, dear,” Blackhat softly coos, “I’ve got a surprise!” The scientist yawns and pushes himself into a sitting position, he rubs his eyes and reaches for a bag and his goggles. “Are we going somewhere?” Flug asks as he smoothes out the wrinkles from the paper bag. “Yeah, but that’s for later,” the eldritch says, bending down to peck a kiss on the top of the bag. “Now come on, 5.0.5 made breakfast,” Blackhat takes Flug’s hand and pulls the other out of bed. The scientist chuckles, “Alright, Alright Jefe, let me get ready first.”

“Don’t keep me waiting too long, my love~” Blackhat chuckles, exiting the room. Flug shakily walks to the bathroom with a change of clothes and sets them on the counter. He looks into the mirror and lets out a sigh. “It’s been a week without a panic attack… you can do this Slys… just, stay calm,” he assures himself. The incident hadn’t left Flug without a few… scars. As long as he got through the day, tomorrow would be easier. At least, that’s what the scientist told himself. Flug began to slowly dress in a blue t-shirt, jeans, and a lab coat. Just the normal stuff he was used to.

When the doctor finishes up, he carefully makes his way over to the kitchen where Blackhat greets him with yet another innocent kiss. “Darling, are you feeling ok?” the eldritch asks with concern, he could see Flug was a little more shaky than normal. “I-I’m fine Jefe, don’t worry ‘bout me!” the latter tried to assure. His significant other gave a look of concern, but let it go. 5.0.5 placed a helping of freshly cooked, bacon and eggs in front of the two and went off to clean the house. Flug began to slowly eat, his appetite wasn’t quite there that morning. By the time Demencia had walked in, the couple had already finished their plates (more like Blackhat ate all his food, and Flug ate his fill). She yawned a quiet, ‘morning’ and went immediately to the coffee pot.

Blackhat made sure Flug was ready before teleporting them to a quiet open grassy field. The only sounds were made by the trees that danced in the slight breeze. Flug blinked for a couple of seconds. It had been awhile since their last date, but Flug wasn’t bothered by it. Like all the other times Blackhat had taken him out, it was always to a beautiful place devoid of people. The PTSD made it hard for the scientist to be with others, especially when he always felt on edge, expecting to be attacked. “Flug, are you sure you’re fine?” the other asks, concern creeping into his voice. The doctor didn’t hear his boyfriend, and so was startled by the unexpected physical contact.

His anxiety flared up, causing his breathing and heart rate to fasten. Flug pulled away fast and fell backward, he covered his head in hopes of protection and went still. Blackhat felt hurt by these actions but didn’t take them personally. “Darling, I’m sorry. It’s ok,” the eldritch cooed, drawing small circles on the other’s back when he crouched down. “Listen to my voice, it’s only me and you here.” Flug’s breathing began to slow and even out, Blackhat lifted his significant other’s head up with his fingers. “That’s right, look at me Flug.” the demon’s voice was soft and inviting. The scientist slowly came back to his senses and began to softly cry, he was pulled into a hug.

“I-I’m sorry Je-Jefecito,” Flug mumbled into the other’s shoulder. “Don’t be, hey. I love you,” Blackhat smiles, “I love you too” Flug answers. After another minute, both stand up and Blackhat guides his love towards a small creek. “Thought you might enjoy this,” Blackhat shyly spoke. Flug grinned as he took off his bag and goggles, the cool air feeling nice against his face. The chilly gusts turning his nose and cheeks a dusty pink. Blackhat silently took in all the gorgeous details of the other’s face. His different colored eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, the dimples that appeared whenever Flug smiles, and the scars that the eldritch would mentally trace over again and again.

Not being able to stand it anymore, Blackhat takes his scientist’s lips for his own. Flug smiles into the kiss, allowing his boyfriend access. Blackhat maps out the entirety of the other’s mouth, hearing Flug moan into the kiss. They break apart with a small trail of saliva the only thing still connecting them. “I love you so much,” the eldritch purrs, placing his forehead on Flug’s. The scientist answers back with a small hum. They separate and Blackhat gets down on one knee in front of Flug. The latter freezes as he sees his love reach into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small black box. Flug covers his mouth as tears trail from his eyes.

“Flug Slys, will you be mine and marry me. To make me the happiest being in the galaxy?” Blackhat asks. Flug’s words fail him as he nods rapidly, “Y-yes, I-I would love that!” he blurts out, his voice cracking. The eldritch slides the ring onto Flug’s thin finger, the ring had a small bloodstone that shined brightly. Their lips connect once more as Flug wraps his arms around Blackhat’s neck, the taller places his hands around his shoulders and the other pushing his love’s head to deepen the kiss. The peace and quiet of the creek allowing Flug to relax and enjoy this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write an epilogue thanks to zack_kirah's comment. I thought about it for a while, and voila! Here is this short little fluff. Hope it wasn't too awkward, I don't ever write anything to do with kissing or making out... This is just a little wrap up.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, comment your thoughts and criticisms down below and leave a kudos if you have yet to. <3  
> Also, please check out the original story 'Wish'! It's a story my friend is writing, so I'll post whenever she finishes a chapter. It's a really interesting concept!

**Author's Note:**

> So, the reason why Flug's mind was shattered was because one of the heroes that broke in was a psychic, though she didn't expect him to completely snap, she just wanted to push him to joining their team, and leaving Blackhat's side. At first her trick seemed to be working until he finally snapped. In a rush of instability, Flug killed both heroes.
> 
> Also, Flug now has PTSD from this whole experience so, that's what happened at the end. Once again, hope you enjoyed my most likely terrible writing.


End file.
